Thank You
by misfitthree
Summary: Winry remeneces about her memories of Ed. When some one abruptly show up at her door step. She is surprised....and in tears. How could he have left her so long?
1. Welcome Home

I don't get it! How can he keep running off like this!? Doesn't he realize that Aunt Pinako and I are worried!?!? I realize he's desperate to find a way to restore his body, how could I forgot. I still remember the day clearly, Al, now a suit of armor, bringing Ed, a bloody mess to our doorstep. Begging us to help him. I have to admit, I'd have probably been too scared to do anything. But I still hate it when he runs off...it's so depressing to think he's grown up the way he has. I miss you Edward, Alphonse, you too. I wish that they would hurry and come home. I walk and stare out the window and the fading sunset. It brings back so many memories of when they spent nights, ate dinner, and did other funny things that I can't even recall! God...this is just getting depressing, and there's the outside shower. Where and admitted to Ed that I read the note engraved in his pocket watch...

That was such a depressing day. I can't believe I did that. Though I've always been a bit of a snoop. And now that I've gotten better at it I suppose I just can't help myself. I sit on the window sill of my room for a while. I wonder how they're doing? Dammit! Why cant' I stop thinking about him!?!? Then it hits me, like a ton of flying bricks. I'm in love with the idiot. Is that why I blushed so many times during the years I've had to adjust his auto mail? But it's never bothered me till just last year! Damn you Edward!!! Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone who wasn't so hardheaded, stubborn, arrogant, hopeless...oh who am I kidding. The list of good things is longer.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door, I hear aunt Pinako get it. Then she does something unlike her, she screams like a little girl. 'Oh no!' I think, something's wrong. I grab my ever trusty wrench and run downstairs. But when I get there all I can do is stair and drop the piece of equipment to the hardwood flooring. "E-E-Edward?" I stutter. There before me is the most handsome man I've even seen. He has straight blonde hair that flows down to the middle of his torso, of course, it's in a braid. He's wearing a Black suit, with a white oxford shirt, the top two buttons undone. And something new. He's got two hands. No mechanical parts. And someone I never noticed before. There's a boy about the same age behind him, they look almost like twins, except the other has darker hair. Suddenly I collapse to my knees. They restored their bodies! I was so happy, I didn't even notice them walk over to me.

Suddenly the man whom I believe to be Edward is right in front of me, we're face to face. I blush, and my breath hitches in my throat. Uh...I forgot...I do what now? Suddenly, I feel two strong arms around me and the man murmurs my name into my hair, which his face is now buried in. " Ed!" I cry as I fling my arms around him as well. I never thought I'd see him again! That last time I did...was almost 3 years ago. " Winry..." he murmurs again as he pulls my face back to look at me. " I've missed you." with that he gives me the sweetest kiss I've ever had! Then I mutter. " Thank you...Edward..."


	2. I couldn't sleep

A/N: This was originally going to be a one shot, but I recently got a message saying that they hoped it wasn't. So I'm continuing! I hope you like the rest as I continue to add to it. I'm not quite sure where I'm gonna go with it though! Hope you enjoy!!!

Suddenly a wave of anger washes over me, don't' ask me where it came from, " Edward! Where were you!?!? You've been gone three years!" I say fresh tears threatening to fall. Ed stares at the floor, " I'm sorry...it took almost a year to find the person who could help us. And another to recover from the damage..." he said holding up his arms. " But it was worth it...I'm sorry...that you can't do my automail anymore..." he said guiltily. Then I feel happy again, " Automail !?!? I can live with out it for awhile I"m just glad your home!!" I scream as my arms find their way around his neck again. " I've really missed you Ed..." I mutter into his shirt. He smirks, though I can't see it, " I've missed you too..." he says quietly.

Then I realize how tired I am, " It must have taken you some time to get here. You should get some rest." I say taking both he and Al's hands and leading them to their rooms. I've always had two rooms prepared...just incase they came back. After telling them both goodnight I walk into my own room and walk to the dresser, where pictures of us growing up still reside. " God..." I mutter, " I can't believe they're really back..." Then I pull out an extremely long t-shirt and crawl under the covers. Trusty wrench in tow. I lay in bed for hours until I finally give up and go to Edwards room. He hears me come in.

"Winry? What're you doing up?" he asks. He's under the blankets staring out the window. I put down my wrench on a desk by the door, " I couldn't sleep..." I admit. "Really?" he asks, " Me either..." Then he looks at me with those deep golden eyes. I try not to melt. " Yea...so I figured I'd bother you." I state plainly. Then I sit down on the bed next to him, pulling my knees up to my chin, and wrapping my arms around my legs. I sigh, " So, why couldn't you sleep...?" I ask. He sighs inwardly to himself, " I just couldn't stop thinking of someone...that's all." he says. My eyebrows raise. " Really? Who?" I ask, now curious. I'm sure I see a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

" Oh no one much...just a cute girl I met in my travels with Alphonse. I can't seem to get her off of my mind." he says dreamily. I smack him playfully, " You're a jerk, ya know that?" I ask. He chuckles. I lay down next to him my face down in the pillow, " Can I just sleep here tonight?" I mutter incoherently into the pillow. All I can hear is a grunt, I think that means yes? Well either way, I'm not leaving. Suddenly I hear snoring...God am I really that much comfort?

I laugh to myself before closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep as well. I dream of the two of us married. Wait...married!? I suddenly wake, and fly up sitting staring at the wall opposite me, " No, no, no, no, no..." I mutter to myself. Then I hear him groan, " Shut up and go to sleep..." he mutters burying his face in his pillow again. I make a face at him but, none the less, comply with his request and go back to bed.

When I wake in the morning, there's a cup of tea on the bedside table, and someone tucked me in. I can hear Alphonse and Edward talking to Pinako downstairs. Why didn't he wake me up!??! I huff downstairs and Al laughs, " Love your outfit Winry!" he jokes. I can't help but laugh as well. The stupid shoulder slipped down in the middle of the night. This stupid things so long it looks like a t-shirt dress! The thing goes to mid-shin. Oh well...it's then that I notice a hint of blush on Ed's face.

" Ed?" I comment, " Is something wrong?" I ask putting my hand on his forehead. " You're not warm..." I frown. Wait...he's blushing!!! I laugh and sit in the chair next to Al. " Al your brother still hasn't changed. Still short as ever also..." I joke. Then suddenly he's towering over me, " I beg your pardon miss, but I could easily smush you..." he says darkly. I laugh, " Oh...big scary giant! I'm and ant, run away, run away!!" I joke running in tiny circles in the living room, before he grabs me around the waist and plants me back at the table that is. I wonder what strange things await me today?

A/N: Hope you're enjoying so far. If you've got any idea's please tell me. Please Review!


	3. The Fish

I sat down and ate a bowl of cereal all the while hoping that something would happen today. When I finished I washed out my bowl and went upstairs to change. I put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, along with some sandals. I went back downstairs to find Ed and Al wish fishing poles, and a bucket of which I'm pretty sure was other fishing things. I walked down and they immediately grabbed both of my hands. " Come one Winry! We're going fishing!" Alphonse said with enthusiasm. Well, I guess this could count as 'something'. I was dragged down to the river, which was unusually calm today. I sat down next to Al.

Once we finished setting things up, they handed me a pole. " You actually expect me to fish!?" I said astounded. They looked at each other and nodded. " I can't fish!!" I cried. They laughed and pushed the pole into my hands anyway. I glared and pretended to cry. They just snickered and then said, " uh...Winry... ya might wanna real that in." I looked and sure enough my line was getting pulled out. I immediately started trying to real it in. It wasn't working, " Help!" I said hopelessly. Ed grabbed my hands on the real, and started to pull it back in. " Thanks..." I whispered trying not to blush, it wasn't working...

He smiled and we finally got it all the way in. It was a BIG fish, okay, big was an understatement, it was HUGE!!I couldn't hold the stupid thing up, so Al grabbed it. " Well this will make a good meal." he said throwing it into a bucket of water. I smiled sheepishly. I'd never meant to catch anything so ...big. I giggled, " Well that certainly was unexpected!" I said. Then we went back to the house with the...uh...fish.


End file.
